


Fold and Draw

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [402]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked: have aother one: any of the TAG gang and strip poker





	

What happens at conferences stays at conferences, they’d told her as they’d checked in.

Kayo could appreciate the rule if this was typical behaviour after the sessions ended for the night.

Moffie passed her a bottle of something clear and evil, and Kayo took a small swig, already feeling more than a little tipsy from the shots they did earlier in the bar.  She passed the bottle onto Penny and accepted her fresh hand of cards.

Before her on the carpet was a small pile of chits made out of torn up bits of a conference sign stolen out of the elevator.  Across from her, John fanned open his own hand, comfortable despite the fact he’d already lost his socks and his shirt.

Moffie was openly admiring the view, a bold strategy given she was already down to her bra.

Brains hadn’t lost a single item of clothing yet.  From where she sat between Brains and John, Ridley caught Kayo’s eye and gave her a knowing nod.

The plan was obviously team up on the fully clothed one.  Kayo could get behind that.  Next to her, a subtle change in the air told her that Penny had caught the signal too.  “Brains, I think you are entirely too sober if you are counting cards,” Penny said, leaning forward, her silk slip slithering pleasantly where it brushed against Kayo’s bare leg.  “I call penalty shot.”

Brains winced.  “I h-h-have a session at 8am,” he protested.

“It’s day three,” John pointed out.  “I have yet to go to an astrophysics conference where people were not hungover or still drunk by 8am on day three.”  He took a swig out off the bottle before leaning over Ridley’s knees to press the bottle on him.  “Drink.”

Even three sheets to the wind and about three bad hands from being completely naked, John knew how to give an order.

Brains grumbled, but tipped back the bottle.  Moffie helpfully put a finger under the base to hold it up until Brains  swallowed a solid belt of spirits.  He spluttered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before laying out his cards.  “Four of a kind.”

There was a chorus of grumbles as everyone shed another layer.  Penny’s slip caught Brains full across the face.

Laughing, now in only her underwear and socks, Kayo opened her new hand.


End file.
